


This is our family.

by Les5tasses



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Christmas Fanfic, Couple, Family, Love, Multi, The visitor and his gang are drunk dumbass, enterrer le passer, famille en tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les5tasses/pseuds/Les5tasses
Summary: Une petite fic de noël sur Mattéo et mon OC James, alors qu'ils dînent avec la famille de dernier. Entre les tensions sous-jacentes et les invités surprises cette soirée ne sera pas de tout repos mais, peut être que la magie de noël finira par opérer?





	This is our family.

Coco monte les marches de l’escalier les unes après les autres jusqu’au troisième étage et se glisse par la chatière dans l’appartement. Sa silhouette noire frissonne avant de se détendre, bercée par la chaleur de l’appartement. Du bout de sa patte tachetée de blanc, elle se gratte l’oreille avant de s’arrêter et de lever le nez pour renifler l’air. Alors, elle passe la première porte à droite dans le couloir et entre dans la cuisine. Câline, elle vient se frotter contre les mollets de son maître mais ne reçoit aucune caresse en retour. Alors, elle se replie sur elle-même, prend son élan et saute sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Ah non Coco ! Pas maintenant, je cuisine ! »

Mattéo attrape la chatte et la pose sur le carrelage de la cuisine avant de retourner à sa ouvrage. Il verse dans des petits moules la pâte crue des fondants au chocolat. De temps en temps, il vérifie le four et la cuisson de la dinde et des pommes de terre. Il a passé un week-end à réfléchir au menu, et travaille depuis la veille pour que tout soit prêt à temps. A part la bûche au chocolat, il a voulu tout faire maison. Il est le seul dans cet appartement à savoir cuisiner, alors Mattéo veut montrer le meilleur de lui-même.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe chéri ? résonne une voix masculine depuis une autre pièce.  
-Ton chat a essayé de piquer la bouffe.  
-Oh ma Coco t’as faim. »

Un homme entre dans la cuisine avec Coco dans ses bras. Il a la trentaine, grand et fin mais surtout, un visage qui inspire le calme et la gentillesse avec un large sourire chaleureux. Il est vêtu d’un pantalon de toile beige clair allant à merveille avec sa peau noire, ainsi qu’une chemise blanche sous un ugly sweater semblable à celui de Darcy dans Bridget Jones. Ses tresses sont lâchées, retombant autour de son visage et sur ses épaules. En le voyant arriver, Mattéo lâche sa préparation pour se tourner vers lui. Puis, se penchant en avant sans écraser le chat, Mattéo l’embrasse.

« Faut que t’arrête de tout passer au chat, le taquine Mattéo.  
\- Mais elle a faim la pauvre.  
\- Normalement, les chats devaient pas monter sur le plan de travail James. »

Ils commencent à se taquiner comme un vieux couple remarque Mattéo mais, après tout, les deux hommes sont ensemble depuis déjà trois ans. Trois ans que le membre de la Brigade Temporelle a pu recommencer une relation après une trop longue période de deuil. Alors il regarde cet homme avec amour, cet homme qui a tant fait pour lui et pour qui il ferrait tout. James ouvre les bras et laisse le chat sauter au sol. Il jette un coup d’œil sur les plats qui cuisent dans le four, puis sur les desserts en préparation.

« Merci d’avoir tout préparé au fait, dit tendrement James.  
\- T’inquiète pas j’aime bien cuisiner, et puis, j’allais pas te laisser tout cramer.  
\- Hey ! »

James joue faussement l’offusqué même si, au fond, il sait très bien que c’est vrai et qu’il est incapable de cuisiner quoi que ce soit sans créer un véritable carnage. Puis, soudain, un sourire triste lui échappe. Il le cache rapidement en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Mattéo et le serrant contre lui. Un sourire calme décore toujours son visage, mais ses yeux montrent une toute autre émotion. Son regard trahit sa nervosité, son appréhension. Pourtant, dans son pull de Noël, James continue de sourire. Après tout, c’est une période de fête, il devrait se réjouir.

« Tu veux parler ? lui murmure Mattéo.  
\- J’ai juste un peu peur que ça se passe mal ce soir. Je sais que ma sœur sera adorable comme d’habitude, mais il y a tout le reste de la famille. J’ai juste peur que ça dégénère, surtout avec ma mère. »

Mattéo resserre leur étreinte.

« Je serai là avec toi, continue de murmurer Mattéo.  
-Tu me le promets ?  
-Bien sûr que je promets »  
James se penche pour embrasser Mattéo sur le front.  
« Je vais te laisser cuisiner hein ? Tu veux que je sorte ta tenue ?  
\- Vas-y, je mets ça au four et je vais me laver.  
-Ok, je te laisse tranquille alors »

James quitte la cuisine et traverse le couloir pour se retrouver dans le salon. Pour l’occasion, ils ont complètement déplié leur table Ikea, et même acheté de nouvelles assiettes ; blanches décorées d’une branche morte peinte en dorée. Calmé par cette vue d’une jolie table, il décide de se mettre un peu à travailler avant que tout le monde n’arrive. Dans le bureau, assis devant sa table, il tente de remplir des dossiers pour sa boutique en ligne, mais il reste bloqué. Comme tiré par sa propre force, le curseur quitte le tableau de compte pour ouvrir le dossier contenant les photos du mariage de sa sœur.

James sourit en voyant sa petite sœur Katty dans sa belle robe blanche et si souriante. Sur une série de photo, Katty pose avec chaque membre de la fratrie tour à tour ; Michael, Jane puis lui. Sur la photo, la tenue de James est magnifique. Un costard bleu pour aller le thème de couleur et un col à motif fleuri, toujours dans des nuances de bleu. Mais la plus belle chose reste son sourire, leurs sourires. Un frère et une sœur heureux, ça devrait être toujours le cas, mais ça ne l’est pas. Sur la photo suivante, le portrait de famille, il est à part, crispé. En fait, sur cette photo, même son costard semble triste et de trop.

James ferme les photos et soupire. Ça va bien se passer, il faut qu’il s’en persuade. Il inspire un grand coup alors que Mattéo fait claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Après tout, qu’est ce qui pourrait se passer de mal? Tout, littéralement tout. Un instant James regrette presque d’avoir invité sa famille pour Nöel. Mais il voulait leur montrer. Montrer à sa famille qu’il ne faut pas forcément faire médecin ou avocat pour avoir une bonne vie. Leur montrer qu’on peut réussir en travaillant dans la mode, en étant homo, en étant efféminé. En fait, il veut juste lire un peu de fierté dans le regard de ses parents.

Depuis la salle de bain résonne le bruit de l’eau contre la paroi de la douche. James quitte son bureau pour la chambre. Il tire de l'armoire une tenue élégante pour Mattéo; un bas de costume rouge vif, une chemise blanche et un pull de Noël gris décoré de sapins et de flocons blancs. Leurs tenues seront accordées comme ça. Il aurait aimé mettre quelque chose de plus brillant, mais l’idée ne lui avait pas semblé adaptée. Qu’importe, il l’a mise de côté pour le nouvel an. James sort ensuite une montre épaisse à bracelet en cuir, un cadeau offert à Mattéo pour leurs deux ans.

L’eau arrête de couler. Quelques instants plus tard, Mattéo entre dans la chambre, ses cheveux humides collés contre son front, seulement une serviette autour de la taille, les blessures plus ou moins cicatrisées visibles sur son torse.

“Ca te va la tenue ?  
-C’est super chéri.”

Mattéo commence à se préparer tandis que James retourne dans son bureau, déterminé à remplir ses fiches de compte plutôt que de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer. Pourtant, les pensées reviennent. Combien lui reste-t-il de temps avant de devoir affronter sa famille ? Même pas dix minutes. Il remplit quelques cases de la colonne bénéfices, décembre ayant été un très bon mois pour lui avec les commandes de Noël. C’est aussi grâce à ces ventes qu’il peut accueillir sa famille pour Noël avec autre chose que des pâtes et du jus de pomme premier prix, ça et son premier vrai contrat avec une grosse marque.

Soudain la sonnerie de l’interphone résonne. James se crispe sur sa souris.

“J’y vais ou tu y vas? demande Mattéo depuis l’autre bout de l’appartement.  
-Non vas-y”

James se lève, sort du bureau et rejoint Mattéo qui vient d’ouvrir l’entrée de l’immeuble.

“C’est ta grande soeur.  
-Janet?  
-Ouais c’est ça.”

James ouvre la porte de l'appartement et se penche vers Mattéo pour y déposer un dernier baiser d’encouragement sur ses lèvres. Mattéo sourit, à la fois heureux d’avoir le droit à ce baiser mais aussi pour rassurer James. Puis soudain, les bruits de pas se rapprochent. James s’éloigne avec un sourire qui se voudrait rassurant mais échoue à sa tâche. Puis il se tourne vers les premiers invités; sa soeur aîné et sa famille. Janet est une femme de presque 41 ans, les cheveux lissés toujours plaqués en un chignon impeccable, une tenue élégante et sérieuse allant avec son expression de femme sûre d’elle, ayant accompli une carrière de médecin et menant une famille modèle.

Derrière elle, son mari la suit avec un sac pleins de cadeau. Lui a toujours sur son visage un sourire sûr de lui, presque arrogant, que James ne peut supporter. Même après plusieurs années, il ne comprend toujours pas ce que sa soeur peut trouver à cet homme. Au moins, il lui a donné deux beaux enfants, un aîné de huit ans et une petite de seulement cinq ans. En voyant son neveu et sa nièce, un sourire se dessine sur le visage de James tandis qu’il se penche pour saluer sa soeur puis son beau-frère. Puis, il les invite à entrer dans l’appartement. 

Mattéo salut sa belle-famille en essayant de cacher son malaise. La petite fille l’observe de loin derrière les jambes de son père et seul le plus grand ose le saluer. Mattéo remarque bien que le garçon fixe son oeil gauche ou plutôt ce qu’il en reste. Le groupe se déplace finalement dans le salon, autour de la table basse où sont posées les boissons et les apéritifs.

“Ca change cette idée de faire noël chez toi, entame Janet. Ca t’ai venu comme ça?”

Mattéo se tourne vers James. James sourit faussement.

“Vous n’étiez jamais venu chez moi et puis, on n’avait pas fait noël ensemble depuis un moment alors je me suis dit que ce serait sympa.”

S’ils n’ont pas fait noël ensemble, c’est tout simplement parce que James n’était pas invité. Tout le monde le sait mais tout le monde hoche la tête comme si ce n’était rien de ne pas inviter son fils à noël pendant presque cinq ans. Mattéo s’enfonce dans le canapé, imaginant déjà la soirée à venir avec lui au milieu de sa belle-famille. Soudain il remarque la petite-nièce qui s'était levé pour attraper une chips et le regarde et surtout, fixe son cache oeil.

“Pourquoi t’as un bandeau de pirate? demande-t-elle avec cette innocence enfantine.  
-Merveille! la reprend immédiatement sa mère.  
-Non c’est rien, la rassure Mattéo. J’ai été blessé quand je poursuivais un méchant il y a longtemps.  
-T’es policier? ajoute le neveu de James.  
-Oui en quelque sorte mais, dans un service un peu spécial alors je peux pas trop en parler.”

Mattéo son doigt devant sa bouche et fait signe au petit de ne rien dire avec un sourire. Les yeux du garçon s’agrandissent. Il se rapproche de sa mère et se penche pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille, trop fort pour que ces mots échappent au reste du groupe.

“Maman c’est un agent secret le monsieur!”

Mattéo sourit, amusé par la scène mais aussi par cette nouvelle vie. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé passer noël en 2018 avec sa belle-famille. Mais l’interphone résonne à nouveau. Il commence à se lever mais James pose une main sur son genou pour l’obliger à se rassoir et y aller à sa place.

“Du coup, vous avez cet appartement depuis longtemps? l’interroge l’époux de Janet.  
-Moi je l’avais depuis peut-être cinq ans mais, James vit avec moi depuis deux ans, deux ans et demi.”

Mattéo ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes à prononcer ces mots. Après tout, il vient de 2150, une époque où la bisexualité est considérée comme plus normale que l’hétérosexualité, où une femme lesbienne peut faire campagne pour la présidence sans qu’on ne lève un sourcil (après tous la population finira rapidement par s’inquiéter de la fin du monde). Pourtant, un noeud se noue tout de même dans son estomac. Parce qu’il n’est plus en 2150 et qu’il est encore dure de vivre en tant qu’homosexuel, comme pour James avec sa famille.

“Hello!”

Une femme entre dans le salon avec cette salutation enjouée. Mattéo reconnaît immédiatement Katty, la soeur préférée de James. Celle-ci fait le tour de la pièce pour saluer tout le monde chaleureusement, même Mattéo. L’époux de celle-ci, Romain, la suit plus timidement mais salue tout le monde avec gentiment. Il tient leur petite fille de deux ans, paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. Mais les trois n’ont même pas le temps de s’installer que l’interphone résonne à nouveau. James décroche et ouvre la porte. Mattéo décide alors de le rejoindre pour prendre des nouvelles.

“Il manque qui encore? demande-t-il.  
-Personne, mon frère arrive avec mes parents.”

Mattéo glisse sa main contre le dos de James alors que les derniers invités arrivent. Le premier à se révéler est un homme au visage semblable à celui de James mais, à l’attitude complètement différente; son frère Michael. Ses cheveux naturels coupés courts lui donnent un air plus adulte que son cadet mais surtout, il semble bien plus sérieux, presque crispé. Il est suivi par une très belle femme, son épouse. Elle tient par la main son petit dernier de trois ans tandis que ses deux filles de respectivement douze et huit ans la suivent. Puis enfin, appuyé à la rambarde de l’escalier viennent les parents de James.

Quelques instants et beaucoup de salutations plus tard, tout le monde est enfin assis autour de la petite table. Les adultes discutent de leurs travails, prennent des nouvelles, racontent des banalités en avalant quelques gâteaux apéritifs. Les enfants se sont amassés autour de l’ainée de Michael qui joue à la DS, à part les plus jeunes qui sont assis sur les genoux de leurs parents. Mattéo fait des aller-retour entre la cuisine et le salon pour apporter à manger et aussi, éviter de se retrouver au milieu de cette famille en tension qui n’est pas la sienne.

“Je suis content que vous soyez venu, dit James à ses parents.  
-C’est qu’on t’avais pas vu depuis cet été.”

Mais sa mère reste silencieuse, elle observe ses petits-enfants jouer sans même jeter un regard à son fils. James serre les lèvres et sourit à son père. Kelly pose alors une main sur le genou de sa mère.

“Maman, je crois que James t’as parlé.”

La vieille femme tourne finalement la tête vers son fils. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de dévisager James.  
“Tu portes toujours des tresses?  
-Heu oui, répond James surpris.  
-Jene sais pas qui s’en ai occupé mais c’est n’importe quoi. Tu devrais passer au salon que je m’occupe de tout ca.”

James souris, touché, car cette critique est la chose la plus gentille que sa mère lui ait dit depuis un long moment, parce qu'être invité à se rendre dans son salon c’est en quelque sorte être invité à revenir dans sa vie.Alors, heureux, il fixe le visage de sa mère et il lui semble que les traits si connus de cette femme se détendent. Ketty, semblant heureuse de voir son frère et sa mère se parler, reprend la parole et relance la discussion. Frère et soeurs discutent, principalement des dernières nouvelles de la famille; le divorce d’une cousine, la réussite d’un oncle et le chômage d’un autre. Cette famille ayant tourné le dos à James depuis son coming-out.

 

Parfois, le père et la mère de cette fratrie prennent part à la discussion mais, ils restent la plupart du temps silencieux. Mattéo aussi est resté silencieux depuis qu’il n’a plus d’excuses pour faire des aller-retour entre la cuisine et le salon. Assis à côté de James, il observe la scène, en retrait, simplement heureux de voir son petit ami renouer avec sa famille. Pourtant, quelque chose continue de le déranger. Dans cette scène familiale, il est de trop. Une anomalie temporelle perdu par les manières du 21ième sicècle, par cette fête noël qu’il n’avait jamais fêté dans son époque originelle.

Le temps passe et l’apéro semble être finie. Tout le monde attrape son verre et s’installe. Mattéo est en bout le table, le plus proche de la cuisine. A sa droite; James, Kelly, son mari Romain, leur fille, Janet et son mari. A sa gauche; Michael, sa femme, leurs fils cadet, le père de James puis sa mère. Enfin, au fond, tous les enfants. Mattéo se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson de la dinde quand son beau-père le rejoint, un gros plat emballé dans l'aluminium dans chaques bras.

“J’ai demandé à ma femme de nous faire des spécialités congolaises, je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à James.”

Mattéo sourit, repensant à toutes les fois où James lui avait vanté les délices de la cuisine congolaise et surtout celle de sa mère. Mais il sourit aussi en voyant que sa famille prend soin de James.

“Je suis sûr qu’il va adorer. Vous voulez peut-être les réchauffer?”

Le vieil homme enfourne les plats puis se tourne à nouveau vers Mattéo.

“Vous êtes un grand gaillard vous, c’est bien. Je vous aurai pas pensé homosexuel.”

Mattéo sourit, mal à l’aise, pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre.Bon, tout n’est pas encore parfait mais, malheureusement il ne peut pas espérer beaucoup plus de personnes ayant connu le 20ième siècle. Il commence à ramener sa dinde à table et sert tout le monde en commençant par les petits. Tout le monde commence à manger; certaines le félicitent même pour sa cuisine et puis soudain, le frère aîné de James prend la parole.

“J’aurai vraiment pensé que mon frère était celui qui faisait à manger dans le couple.  
-Pourquoi? réplique sèchement Mattéo.”

Le silence se fait parmie les adultes, les plus jeunes suivent par mimétisme. James hésite sur quoi faire, d’un côté il est très heureux de voir Mattéo répliquer face à ce genre de remarque plutôt sexiste, de l’autre il aimerait juste que le repas se passe en paix.

“Heu bien heu, parce que, balbutie Mickael. Je sais pas trop.”

Tout le monde regarde ailleurs avant de lentement recommencer à dîner. Mais alors que Janet tentait de re-démarrer une discussion sur les dernières lois proposées par le gouvernement, Mickael croit devoir justifier sa remarque.

“Non mais James t’es mon frère je t’aime beaucoup et franchement je suis super ouvert d’esprit mais faut avouer, t’est quand même vachement efféminé. Et je te dis ça sans méchanceté parce que franchement, par rapport à d’autres de la famille je suis toujours resté avec toi hein?  
-Et alors? répond James avec le plus de calme possible.  
-Non mais c’est juste que voilà, je m’attendais à ce que tu sois celui qui cuisine.  
-Mickael! essaye de le faire taire sa femme  
-C’est bizarre tout de même parce que gamin on aurait pas cru.  
-Pas cru? répète Mattéo.  
\- Non mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
\- Pas bien non, répond James.  
\- Bah tu faisais du basket, tu t'habillais comme tout le monde et puis t’avais même une petite amie. Comment elle s'appelait déjà? Emilie?  
-Emilie oui… Mais tu vois, en générale les gens ne restent pas les adolescents qu’ils étaient.”

Mattéo glisse sa main dans celle de James sous la table.

“Bon, je vais fumer. déclare Mickael.”

Il se lève de la table et laisse le reste de la famille silencieuse.

“Je vais chercher les plats, annonce à son tour la mère de James.”

Elle quitte à son tour la table et laisse James, en plus d’être secoué par les dures paroles de son frère, perdu, ne comprenant pas de quels plats sa mère peut bien parler. Puis ses pupilles s’agrandissent lorsqu’il la voit revenir avec deux grands plats dont il connaît si bien l’odeur.

“J’ai préparé du poulet à l’arachide et du pondu, c’est toujours ton plat préféré?  
-Oui toujours, j’en avais pas mangé depuis tellement longtemps en plus.”

Un sourire illumine finalement le visage de James. Alors que Mattéo veut se pencher pour prendre la main de son petit-ami, sa belle-mère entre eux.

“J’ai un nouveau coiffeur au salon tu sais. Très bon, il coupe très bien. Toutes mes clientes l’adorent. Eh bien lui aussi il est homosexuel. Tu le connais peut-être tiens? Il s’apelle Hicham!  
-Heu, pas vraiment je dois t’avouer.  
-C’est dommage parce que vraiment c’est un très bon garçon. Mais c’est vraie que quand il m’a dit qu’il avait un petit ami, j’étais un peu mal à l’aise alors j’en ai parlé à mon pasteur. Pas le père Baptiste, il a pris sa retraite. C’est un nouveau, le père Nicolas, très gentil aussi. En bien il m’a dit que si Jésus acceptait les prostituées à sa table, alors nous devons faire de même et accepter tous ceux différents, même ceux que nous considérons comme des pécheurs. Nul ne peut se dire bon chrétien si sa table n’est pas ouverte à tous. Même si l’on considère l’homosexualité comme un péché, nous même ne serions pas vraiment sans fautes si nous les rejetons. Tu sais James, je crois qu’il m’a ouvert les yeux le père Nicolas. Même si c’est dure pour moi, je me dois de répandre l’amour de dieux.”

James hoche la tête timidement. Bien sûr, il préférerait que sa mère arrête avec tous ses discours religieux et l’idée que l’homosexualité est un péché, surtout quand ces mots sortent à nouveau de la bouche de sa mère qui a si souvent employé ce mot pour parler de lui. Mais, lorsqu'il observe le regard désolé de sa mère, il comprend que c’est un véritable effort qu’elle fait là, un premier pas vers l’acceptation. Alors il sourit.

“Il est vraiment très bien le nouveau père Nicolas, ajoute encore sa mère. Tu devrais venir à l’église avec moi un de ces jours, tu verras il est très moderne.  
-J’essayerais maman, j’essayerais.  
-Bon parler c’est très bien mais il faut aussi manger. Ce n’est pas parce que monsieur travaille dans la mode que tu dois t'affamer comme une mannequin, Mattéo il faut le nourrir hein!”

James roule des yeux, moitié amusé moitié blasé par les réflexions maternelles, tandis que Mattéo hausse un sourcil. Sans attendre Mickael, tout le monde recommence à manger ce second plat surprise petit à petit, la table reprend de son agitation et de sa joie. Nostalgique, le père commence à lui raconter ses rêves de cinéma à son arrivé en France, rapidement balayé par le besoin de nourrir sa femme et sa fille unique à l’époque. Puis le vieil homme parle du dernier film qu’il a vu; un faux documentaire sur un un groupe de révolutionnaire puis, des étoiles dans les yeux, discute avec son fils de l’avant première d’un film et des différents festivaux auquel il a pu assister. James écoute respectueusement son père, heureux de le voir s’ouvrir sur cette passion artistique nouée dans l’oeufs.

Mais les enfants ont finis leurs plats et commencent à s’ennuyer. Alors que Mickael reprend à peine sa place, les plus jeunes commencent à réclamer leurs cadeaux. L’ainé de Janet se lève et s’approche de James, abuse de politesse et de gentillesse pour qu’on les laisse ouvrir les paquets. Alors, voyant le reste des adultes baisser les bras face à la demande des enfants, James accepte mais à condition qu’ils distribuent tous les cadeaux. Immédiatement, les petits se précipitent sur les boites et se mettent au travail.

Ceci fait, les petits sont les premiers à déballer leurs cadeaux. Ils reçoivent selon leurs âges jouets, peluches ou vêtements. L’ainé de Mickael semble d’abord déçu en ne voyant qu’un seul paquet mais, elle reprend à nouveau sourire en voyant une boite de nintendo switch. L'aîné de Janet, lui, saute presque de joie en voyant la boite du télescope dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines. Alors que les enfants continuent de s'extasier devants leurs jouets, les parents, sûrement plus patients, commencent à peine à ouvrir les leurs. Alors, Mattéo glisse un paquet dans la main de James et un baiser dans son cou.

“Joyeux noël, murmure-t-il.”

Pendant que Kelly découvre le bracelet offert par son mari, James ouvre le paquet avec délicatesse. Ses yeux s’illuminent en voyant le cadre contenant cette photo de lui et Mattéo prise cette été puis, différentes photos de leurs années à différents formats. Devant chacune il sourit puis se tourne vers Mattéo et le prend dans ses bras. Chacun dénoue les rubans et déchire le papier cadeau. Janet reçoit des livres et des livres. Mickael, lui, reçoit un pull et une cravate. Leur père sourit en voyant la pile de DVD à voir. Mais avant que la mère de la fratrie n’ait pu obtenir son cadeau un fracas résonne depuis le hall d’escalier puis, on frappe à plusieurs reprises. Mattéo fronce les sourcils puis se lève.

“Je m’en occupe.”

Il se dirige vers l’entrée et prudemment, ouvre la porte.

“Joyeux noël!”

Mattéo recule immédiatement, en partie à cause de la forte odeur d’alcool qui lui agresse les narines mais surtout, surtout par le cri de trois voix bien connus. Mattéo prend un moment à observe la scène face à lui, croyant être en train de rêver. Il cligne des yeux une fois puis deux mais,les trois hommes sont toujours face à lui. Mattéo reste figé tandis que les intrus pénètrent son appartement, incapable de trouver une réaction logique. James décide alors de le rejoindre pour savoir ce qu’il se passe. Il peut alors voir Raph se jeter autour du cou de son petit ami et chanter une chanson idiote de noël très faux et très fort. Mais alors que le reste de la famille s’approche, les deux autres intrus retirent sont déjà dans le couloir.

En effet, eux aussi bien alcoolisés, Henry et le Visiteur enlèvent à présent leurs manteaux d’hiver de clochards du futur. Henry, le plus sobre des trois (sûrement parce qu'un robot ne peut pas vraiment se bourrer la gueule), salue le reste des invités en se présentant. Renard fixe Mattéo, puis les invités, James, Mattéo, encore James et encore les invités.

“Heu on dérange, il arrive à prononcer.  
-Un peu oui, répond Mattéo.  
-Vous connaissez ces gens? les interromps Janet.  
-Ce sont des anciens collègues et disons, amis.”  
Renard passe alors le bras autour du cou de Mattéo, tout sourire.

“Carrément qu’on est pote! En plus on a ramené des bières.”

Alors que Raph et Henry commencent à discuter avec la famille de James, Mattéo saisit fermement le bras du visiteur et l'entraîne dans la cuisine, claquant la porte derrière eux.

“Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là le soir de noël?  
-On voulait te souhaiter un joyeux noël, on est des potes après tout hein?  
-Sérieusement.  
-Je me suis tapé avec un mec et j’ai cassé ma machine.  
-Et vous pouviez pas aller chez Raph.  
-Il a claqué sa porte avec les clefs à l’intérieur.  
-Du coup vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez squatter chez moi?  
-On pensait plutôt t’emprunter ta machine mais, c’est bien ça aussi.  
-Vu votre dossier à la brigade temporelle je serais déjà censé vous menotter immédiatement alors, je vais pas vous prêter ma machine non.”

Mattéo relâche finalement le bras du visiteur et soupire d'exaspération en s’appuyant contre le plan du travail de la cuisine. Le repas de noël avec sa belle-famille n’était déjà pas de tout repos mais, avec ces trois invités surprises, la soirée risque de rapidement tourner au chaos total. Mattéo se sent soudainement comme au milieu d’une anomalie temporelle, la rencontre de deux univers qui n’auraient jamais dû ne serait-ce que se rapprocher. Il arrache la bouteille de bière de la main du Visiteur et en prend une large gorgée, ignorant complètement sa résolution de ne pas boire, se demandant même si il ne va pas se servir quelque chose de plus fort. Mais à ce moment James les rejoint dans la cuisine et après un haussement de sourcil pleins de reproches, reprend la bouteille de bière.

“Je peux connaitre votre discussion où c’est uniquement réservé aux visiteurs du futur.”

Alors Mattéo regrette. Il regrette d’avoir parlé ce jour à James des retentissements qu’il gardait contre le visiteur mais surtout, il regrette d’avoir accepté de les revoir en dehors des missions de la Brigade Temporelle. Il regrette de les avoir invité à manger, d’avoir repris le contact avec eux, de leur avoir proposé de participer la Pride avec eux… Si il avait su qu’ils viendraient s’inviter chez lui comme ça et gâcher son repas de noël. Etrangement, il se sent comme dans ce film de noël que James lui avait montré une fois; avec un petit garçon qui doit défendre sa maison contre des voleurs.

“James, ça te dérange pas si on reste hein? quémande le Visiteur. Raph a paumé ses clefs et moi j’ai cassé ma machine.  
-Non bien sûr, on a un clic clac et puis on a fait beaucoup trop de bouffe, tant que ça vous gêne pas de voir ma famille.  
-Trop pas!”

Mattéo lève les yeux au ciel, agacé que le Visiteur profite de la générosité de son petit ami. Il renonce donc à l’idée d’une nuit en duo et retourne dans le salon alors que l’horloge affiche presque une heure du matin. La table est silencieuse. Henry avec Raph à côté de Janet. Le robot Castafolt raconte, visiblement énervé, comment Raph à sans même le remarquer oublié ses clefs à l’intérieur de son appartement et comment son acolyte à réussi à casser leur ‘voiture’ en se battant avec un homme.

“On s’est fait insulté de pédales dans la rue sauf que monsieur a voulu absolument des excuses et à commencer à se battre sauf que en gros il a cassé la clef de la voiture.  
-Mais vous êtes homosexuel? demande Janet”

Raph recrache le verre d’eau qu’il venait de se servir, le visiteur rougis, Mattéo et James se regarde

“Oui”

Le ton est monotone, comme si on avait demandé au docteur Castafolte si il aime la tisane. Après tout, se dit mentalement James, tout le monde devrait répondre comme lui car il n’y a rien de honteux.

 

“Au fait quelqu’un veut de la bûche? Il y a aussi des moelleux au chocolat que Mattéo a préparé.”

Tout le monde se reconcentre sur le repas et James soupire en voyant l’ambiance revenir. Tandis qu’il apporte les desserts, sa soeur cadette commence à mettre une musique joyeuse et fait de la place dans la pièce déjà bien encombré pour danser. Rapidement son mari la rejoint et semble briser sa timidité pour profiter de l’élue de son coeur. Les enfants qui n'attendaient pourtant que le dessert finissent leurs assiettes en deux bouchées pour danser à leur tour. James fait passer la musique sur son enceinte, enflammant encore plus les pas des quelques danseurs.

Mais rapidement, un sorte d’air de défi se diffuse entre tous les couples. Renard est le premier touché, peut-être à cause de l’alcool. Il attrape Henry et ensemblent, ils commencent la danse la plus sensuel possible sans traumatiser les enfants. Puis c’est Mickael qui les rejoints, sûrement soucieux de défendre son égo masculin. Janet et son époux rejoignent finalement la danse mais se contente de danser avec leurs enfants, n’ayant aucune envie de rejoindre ce concour. Toujours à table, Raph découvre avec joie la cuisine congolaise, rendant la mère de James très fière de son travail.

“On les rejoint, glisse soudain James à l’oreille de Mattéo.  
-Je suis pas très bon danseur tu sais.  
-Allez!”

Il lui attrape les mains et le guide dans la minuscule piste où les couples de danseur se bousculent en riant. Doucement, il glisse une main dans le l’eau et l’autre dans la main de son petit ami et l'entraîne dans la danse. Les pas de Mattéo sont d’abord maladroit puis le rythme et la bonne humeur le contamine. En fait, ses pas sont toujours maladroits mais, il danse avec tant de bonne humeur et d’énergie que personne ne remarque. La soirée passe et les musiques aussi. Parfois les couples dansent, d’autres fois ils se contentent de porter les enfants pour les amuser. En quelque sorte, la musique fait taire les différents de chacun et rassemble la famille.Plus personne ne pense même à l’arrivée tardive d’invités surprises.

Puis la fatigue se glisse dans la danse. Les enfants sont les premiers à réclamer de rentrer alors chacun se calme et reprend sa respiration avant de récupérer son manteau. James propose un café mais l’horloge affiche trois heures du matin est chacun a hâte de regagner son lit. On s’embrasse, se félicite, promet de se revoir… James se sent étrange, comme s’il flottait à la sortie d’un rêve mais le contact du bras de Mattéo contre son dos lui rapelle que tout ça est bien vraie.Sa mère se place alors face à lui.

“Si tu veux tu pourras venir faire la galette des rois à la maison.  
-Oui, oui, ce sera génial.  
-J’apprendrais à ton Mattéo comment faire tes petits plats préférés.”

Ils se disent au revoir et avant qu’il puisse s’en rendre compte, sa famille est déjà au loin. Éreintés, tout le monde fournit un dernier effort pour ouvrir le clic-clac avant de s’y avachir. 

“Ca faisait super longtemps que j’avais pas fêté noël, remarque le Visiteur.  
-On est d’accord que ça craint que dans le futur il y est plus de noël? questionne Raph.  
-Mais tellement!”

Sur ces mots, James pose sa tête sur le torse de Mattéo, apaisé par le mouvement de sa respiration. Tout le monde reste silencieux un long moment avant que finalement Mattéo ne brise tout celà.

“Ca vous dit pas plutôt de regarder un film?  
-Tu veux voir quoi? questionne Raph.  
-Je sais pas un truc de noël, c’est vous les gens du 21ièm siècle.  
-Mme Doubtfire? Ou le père noël est une ordure? propose James.  
-Allez! Accepte Henry.”


End file.
